Forum:Users adding random images on their userpage
Recently, I've been seeing tons of users adding every single new image uploaded to their userpage, and it's just..unreasonable. I mean, come on, why would you need a bunch of random pictures of sets and everything... I'm just tired of it. I don't think it should be allowed. Care to discuss below. :This isn't something I normally get to say, but I think this should be a blog. :P 20:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :: ._. :To be honest that has been annoying me as well but it's there userpages they can put anything they want on them as long as it's lego related. *I think we have the right to do whatever we want on our userpages. Please do not make this a rule! Oh dear! People.. Putting stuff on their userpages! How dare we let this happen?! * Per some above- it's their userpages, I don't think we can control what they do on it, as long as it doesn't contain inappropriate content etc. If it's random and doesn't make sense, people just won't go to their userpages. 23:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) *Per NBS [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 02:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) * People doing things on their user''page? OH NOEZ. -- 03:17, May 21, 2012 (UTC) **Per CGCJ, LSHF, Cligra, CzechMate, NBS, and Agent Charge (who was per NBS). 03:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ***Really, what is wrong with editing your user page :s --'Brick bobby' talk it's a trap! 05:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *Per Jag. It's odd and can be somewhat annoying, as well as totally irrelevant, but it doesn't hurt anyone. If you're talking about putting lists of 10 images on your userpage, that's fine. If you're talking about lists of 50, that definitely should not be allowed. BF2 Talk 15:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Not Bothered''' Whatever. *'Meh.' The only problem I have with it is on Recent Activity and you have to scroll down and down because adding those images takes up so much room on the RA. It does make userpages SUPER long. But really other those I could care less. *Per NBS -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] *'Not sure' As long as there page isn't cluttered with tons of images (50 or more) and have no images of others' customs without permission it should be okay. 20:12, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *'What is this, a dictatorship?' Seriously, Bricki is becoming quite controlling, "you can't do this! You must do this!" etc... As long as the pics are appropriate and there aren't too many, it's their userpage and they can do with it as they please. *This is KIND OF an example - http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mito02 Just--Close this or something. * Those b******s. Adding images to their pages. How dare they use their pages for their pictures. They should be placed on a shuttle and sent straight to Venus so they die a slow and painful death due to the toxic atmosphere. Oh wait, just don't look at their userpages = problem solved. -- CJC